An inkjet printhead is a microfluidic device that generally includes an electronic circuit on a silicon substrate and an ink firing chamber defined by an ink barrier and an orifice, or nozzle. Various microfabrication techniques used for fabricating semiconductors are also used in the fabrication of printheads. For example, many functional printhead chips or dies, are fabricated together on a single silicon wafer. The functional printhead dies are then separated from the wafer, or singulated, using a saw blade to cut the wafer along the thin, non-functional spacing (i.e., the saw street) between each die. As the saw moves along the saw street it makes a kerf, or slit in the wafer. The saw blade often causes chipping to occur along the kerf that can result in defective printhead dies and an overall reduction in the percentage yield when fabricating printheads.